Whats a girl to do
by Yamacleveland101
Summary: When Lucy and Natsu was getting ready to go on a job but Gajeel tags alone..Why is natsu so pissed will something happen with gajeel and lucy or natsu and lucy
1. Chapter 1

The young blonde mage opened her chocolate eyes looking at the sun light that was peering through Her window she enjoyed the warmth of her soft bed she let out a yawn as she slowly sat up but when she tried to reposition her body she felted something warm (more like hot)pressed against her she looked down at she her Pink haired partner have yet again calmed into her bed she let's out a long sigh it was a good and beautiful morning She didn't feel like kicking him ... But he is kinda cute when he's sleeping Lucy thought the herself as she moved around Trying not to wake the dragon in her bed she quickly showed and got dressed in one of her best outfits it was a pink V cut top the stoped right Above her belly button a blue Jean mini skirt and her black flat shoes she put her hair up into her ponytail and grabbed her keys and whip Putting them on her side age checked herself in the mirror and nodded as she walked out her house to her second home Fairy Tail

-AT FAIRY TAIL-  
Lucy walked in and smiles waving and greetings everyone with a smile As she her everyone greet her back with different names lu-chan Blondie Bunny girl Luc Etc..

Lucy smiles as she sat at the bar and she looked over at the s-class takeover mage in front of her Lucy just smiles and asks her a vanilla milkshake The takeover mage smiles nods and she goes and began to make it Lucy turned and looked at her ver noise friends

Cana was drinking levy was reading a new book she just got Gray and Elfman was fighting Erza was eating cake with Wendy Gajeel was hugging pantherlily So on and so on

"Here your go lucy" said the takeover mage behind the bar Lucy smiles Thanks She then start to suck down the milkshake and a few moments later the guild doors flew open and everyone turned their head looking as the pink haired mage as her yells

LUUUCCCCE!

Lucy sighs as all eyes was now on her

what is it natsu

she looked up at him as he walked her way

Lets go on a job i need food money

Lucy looked at him and said

how is it that u run out of food money so fast when u eat all of my food

Lucy got up and walked over to the request board scanning the jobs

~Gajeel Pov~

****I sat in the back eating some iron with my black cat pantherlily turned my head looking at the guild doors flew open showing the pink haired dragon slayer

and my eyes followed him over to his blonde partner " Bunny girl"and my eyes soon began to scan her body i then let out a sigh and looked away

I've had a thing for bunny girl since i seen her in that pink bunny girl suit but then again i also liked a blue haired mage named levy I've even thought about making them both mine but there best friends so that would end in hell for me

he sighs looking over at the blue haired levy who was sitting with her team so i got up and make my way to the request board where i see bunny girl i walked over to her

Anything good up there bunny girl i asked with a smirk

i can tell by the was she jumped that i scared her and when she seen it was me she lets out an sighs and looked at me and starts to talk

well there are a lot up here but they all seen so...hard for someone like me .. i know im going with natsu but still i wand to pick something where i can help cuz gray and erza wont be coming cuz they have their own misson Lucy sighs and pouted a bit

gajeel looked at her... she's so cute

he looked at the and looked away trying to be cool

well you know... i can come with you two if u really think these jobs are too hard ..

~Lucy pov~

****lucy looked up at gajeel a bit shocked at what he just said but without even thinking she smiled and nodded

Yes! that would be great

Gajeel grabbed a job off the request board without looking at and we walked over to the takeover mage and she approved the request and i smiles and called natsu

~Natsu pov~

I heard her call my name with that voice i love so much the voice that made me so happy no matter what was going on her voice that made me smile i turned and smiled at her but the smile soon fades when he see gajeel with her


	2. Chapter 2

~Natsu Pov ~

I walk next to my blonde team-mate who had a smile on her face and that made me smile then I looked up at gajeel

Tell me again why is Iron head here

What was that flame brian Gajeel yelled

You heard me or do you have too much wax in your ears to hear me

Gajeel growled do u wanna fight!

Bring it on

Will you two cut it out Lucy shot and death glare at them both

They stopped in there tracks

Lucy was looking at the request

~Lucy pov~

This job should be a good job for all of us it's a pretty good reward we can split the reward three ways and I'll still have a lot left over to shop

So what is this job any way Natsu asked

Oh there's some dark guild that's mugging woman in the woods

Just woman Gajeel asked

Yup lucy said

What cowards Natsu hissed

~Gajeel pov~

So whats the plan

WE USE LUCY AS BAIT! Nastu said

Lucy face went pail

I smiled

I like that idea

I DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA! Lucy yelled

Natsu laughed Don't worry luce im here for you

Gihi and when he fail im always here for ya Gajeel said

Lucy blushed looking at the two dragon slayers

-Timeskip at 10:00pm-

~no pov~

Lucy sighs and sits by the fire she did not like the fact she was playing bait but the money was good and she has two dragon slayers in the trees watching over her

Thinking about that made her happy but it was getting late she looked over at the balck and blue cat that was sleeping by the fire and she yawns softly and just when she start to fill her eyes close she heard a voice

Hey there cutie….

Lucy looked up at the guys

There was four of them and they all had and guild mark on their body but it was a dark guild marks

Lucy got up

Who are you and what do u want

The boy with gray hair looked at her and smiled

I'm max and your kinda cute .. not like that others

Hey guys you wanna have some fun with this one

The other three boys laughed and nodded

Lucy moves back looking at them and reached her keys

Then the guy with gray hair looked at her hand and her guild mark

… Fairy tail huh

I knew that fairy tail had so cute girls but man

At that moment natsu and Gajeel jumped out the trees


End file.
